What Is Bestfriend?
by sehunajjong
Summary: Bukankah seharusnya dia malu mempunyai teman seorang gay? Tapi Jongin bisa jadi seme sekaligus uke. SeKai's/KaiHun's/HunKai's fiction
1. Chapter 1

Sehun hanya bisa terdiam melihat teman masa kecilnya sedang berciuman sekarang. Kalau temannya sedang berciuman dengan wanita mungkin dia akan menutup pintunya tanpa suara dan pergi untuk menunggu temannya itu di tempat lain, masalahnya temannya sedang berciuman dengan lelaki juga. Temannya gay. Jongin gay. Jongin temannya adalah seorang gay dan sekarang sedang berciuman dengan lelaki juga. Bukankah dia harusnya malu mempunyai teman seorang gay?

* * *

**how? this is just prologue. i will upload the full fiction if you like the story. feel free to blame me. send me a pm too if you want. thank you :)**


	2. How we met

Sehun hanya bisa terdiam melihat teman masa kecilnya sedang berciuman sekarang. Kalau temannya sedang berciuman dengan wanita mungkin dia akan menutup pintunya tanpa suara dan pergi untuk menunggu temannya itu di tempat lain, masalahnya temannya sedang berciuman dengan lelaki juga. Temannya gay. Jongin gay. Jongin temannya adalah seorang gay dan sekarang sedang berciuman dengan lelaki juga.

"Sehun." Jongin mengguncang bahu Sehun dan menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya.

Sehun tadi sedang melamunkan tentang bagaimana dia bisa tahu Jongin gay. Mereka sudah kenal sejak kecil tetapi harus berpisah karena Jongin pindah ke Seoul dan awal tahun ini mereka bertemu kembali karena Sehun pindah ke Seoul untuk meneruskan pendidikannya. Selama mereka berpisah mereka tetap saling berhubungan, dengan bertukar pesan, social media, skype pun sering mereka gunakan untuk menghubungi satu sama lain.

Jadi awalnya Sehun memberitahukan kepindahannya ke Seoul pada Jongin. Jongin tentu saja senang dapat bertemu kembali dengan sahabatnya, dia pun menawari Sehun untuk tinggal di apartementnya. Sehun yang memang tidak mempunyai kerabat di Seoul selain Jongin pun menyetujuinya. Mereka sepakat untuk membayar sewa apartement bersama.

Siapa sangka hal yang dilihat Sehun pertama kali saat memasuki apartement adalah Jongin yang berciuman dengan kekasihnya. Kekasih Jongin bukan wanita, tetapi lelaki juga. Hal itu sempat membuat Sehun terkejut dan berpikir untuk menyewa apartement lain saja tapi di sisi lain dia juga merasa tidak enak pada Jongin, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tetap bersama Jongin. Sehun sempat canggung namun Jongin terlihat biasa saja. Itu sudah terjadi enam bulan yang lalu. Sekarang Sehun sudah biasa saja jika Jongin membawa kekasihnya ke apartement mereka.

"Apa?" Sehun menjawab.

"Kau tidak ada rencana keluar? Besok kan libur, jadi kau bisa pulang malam dan bangun siang esoknya." Jongin berkata sambil memakai sepatunya. Jongin ada janji dengan kekasih imutnya, Byun Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Aku akan membereskan laporanku saja, hari senin dead linenya."

"Itu masih bisa dilakukan besok. Ayolah, ikut saja denganku, siapa tau kau bisa mendapatkan kekasih juga." Sekarang Jongin sudah siap untuk pergi.

Sehun berpikir. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Bisa dibilang Sehun itu introvert, temannya hanya Jongin dan kekasih-kekasihnya. Di kampus pun dia lebih suka menyendiri jika Jongin sedang sibuk dengan kekasih-kekasihnya. Sampai sekarang pun belum jelas dia menyukai lelaki atau perempuan. Sehun itu terlalu cuek.

"Apa aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian kalau ikut?" Sehun akhirnya bertanya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau seperti tidak kenal Baekki saja." Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang memilih-milih teman, dia justru senang mengenal banyak orang.

"Baiklah aku ikut. Tunggu ya, aku ganti pakaian sebentar." Sehun memutuskan.

"Tentu Sehunna sayang, take your time." Jongin menggoda Sehun.

Sehun sudah sering digoda begitu oleh Jongin, tapi tetap saja dia merinding tiap kali mendengar Jongin menggodanya.

* * *

Jongin dan Baekhyun janji bertemu di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Bisa dibilang Baekhyun sedang meminta 'jatah' yang biasa diberikan Jongin. Jongin sangat loyal, dia punya prinsip 'saat jadi seme akulah yang harus membayar'. Jongin sedang menemani Baekhyun memilih beberapa baju dan Sehun hanya mengekor di belakang mereka.

"Sehunna tidak mau membeli baju juga?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Tidak, aku masih punya banyak yang belum terpakai." Jawab Sehun asal.

Baekhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Sehun. Lalu mulai memilih baju lagi dan bertanya kepada Jongin apakah bajunya cocok atau tidak dan Jongin akan menjawab dengan antusias bahwa semua baju yang dipilih Baekhyun bagus dan terlihat cocok jika dipakainya.

Setelah membayar baju yang dipilih Baekhyun mereka memutuskan untuk makan di sebuah restaurant cepat saji.

Mereka masih menunggu makanan datang, Baekhyun sedang asik mendengarkan gombalan Jongin sambil sesekali tersipu. Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Daritadi dia hanya memainkan game di handphonenya, jujur saja ia mulai bosan berada diantara dua orang ini.

"Aku ke toilet dulu ya." Sehun berbicara pada keduanya dan langsung pergi. Sementara Jongin dan Baekhyun masih asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

* * *

Setelah selesai dari toilet Sehun merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, jadi dia menengok untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Ternyata benar kau Sehun. Habis darimana?" Sapa suara berat itu.

Ini gawat. Chanyeol, kekasih Jongin yang lain ada disini juga. Bisa terjadi perang dunia ketiga jika mereka bertemu.

"Aku habis dari toilet hyung, sekarang sudah mau pulang." Jawab Sehun gugup. Tangannya sampai berkeringat saking gugupnya.

"Tidak bersama Jongin? Dia bilang ada latihan dance jadi aku tidak bisa mengajaknya keluar." Dance? Jongin itu keterlaluan.

"Ah begitu? Tadi dia keluar saat aku sedang tidur, jadi aku tidak tahu kemana dia pergi." Aku pun menjawab sambil mengirim pesan singkat pada Jongin.

"Yasudah aku duluan ya Sehun. Aku masih ditunggu temanku. Tolong jaga Jongin-ku saat aku tak ada ya." Chanyeol berkata sambil menjauhi Sehun. 'Jongin-ku' katanya? Ck yang benar saja. Sehunpun hanya mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya.

Ini gawat kalau sampai Chanyeol datang ke tempat mereka memesan makanan, Sehun harus cepat. Maka dari itu dia berlari dan mengambil jalan memutar agar tidak berpapasan lagi dengan Chanyeol.

Setelah sampai di restaurant yang ditempati Baekhyun dan Jongin, Sehun langsung menghampiri mereka. Dengan nafas yang terputus-putus Sehun berkata, "Jjong-ah, cek handphone-mu."

Jongin hanya berdecak kesal dan membuka handphonenya. Dia terkejut membaca pesan singkat yang dikirim Sehun. "Kau tidak bercanda kan?"

"Kalau bercanda untuk apa aku sampai harus lari begini huh?" Sehun menjawab kesal.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa sih? Pesan dari siapa? Kenapa Sehun sampai lari-lari begitu?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Penagih hutang baby, kita harus pulang sekarang kalau tidak mau tertangkap." Kata Jongin sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan berjalan keluar. Sehun hanya mengikuti mereka sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Jongin yang mudah sekali berbohong.

* * *

Sekarang mereka baru saja sampai di apartement setelah terlebih dulu mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang.

"Yang tadi itu hampir saja aku ketahuan." Jongin membuka pembicaraan.

Sehun mendengus, "Yang punya kekasih kan kau Jjong, kenapa juga aku harus ikutan repot?" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, terlihat imut sekali.

"Hey jangan cemburu begitu Sehunna sayang." Kata Jongin sambil mengusak rambut Sehun. Sehun dengan cepat menangkis tangan Jongin. "Ya ampun galak sekali Sehunna ku jika sedang ngambek."

"Berhentilah Jjong, kau menggelikan." Jongin hanya tertawa dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

Jongin itu mempunyai dua kekasih, kekasih pertamanya adalah Baekhyun. Saat bersama Baekhyun, Jongin akan menjadi semenya. Dia akan bertingkah layaknya lelaki hebat didepan Baekhyun. Kekasih keduanya adalah Chanyeol. Jika di depan Chanyeol, Jongin akan bersikap manja dan menggemaskan karena dia lah ukenya. Sehun kadang tidak percaya itu Jongin jika Jongin sedang bersama Chanyeol. Sikap Jongin terhadap Sehun pun berubah-ubah, seperti tadi, jika Jongin baru saja menghabiskan waktunya dengan Baekhyun, Jongin akan sering menggoda Sehun dengan gombalan-gombalan anehnya. Sedangkan jika dia baru menghabiskan waktunya bersama Chanyeol dia akan bermanja-manja pada Sehun setelahnya.

"Sehunna, ku pesankan ayam goreng ya. Kau mau bagian apa?" Jongin berteriak dari dapur.

"Dada saja Jjong." Balas Sehun berteriak juga.

"Waah ternyata kau lebih suka yang berdada ya?" Jongin masih berteriak lalu tertawa setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Yak!" Ternyata Jongin masih belum puas menggoda Sehun.

**TBC**

* * *

**this just the beginning. feel free to critic, you can blame me too btw. thank you for reading this fiction.**

**FOR KIM JONGIN AND OH SEHUN, HAPPY COMING AGE DAY YOU GUYS!**


	3. broken hearted

"Hey Jjong, kau kenapa?" Sehun mengguncang bahu Jongin.

Sejak Sehun pulang kuliah tadi Jongin diam saja tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya Jongin akan menyambut Sehun seolah Sehun sudah pergi bertahun-tahun. Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah Jongin. Dari tadi Jongin memang seperti orang yang menonton TV tapi jika dilihat dari dekat matanya tidak terfokus pada TV.

Masih belum ada respons dari Jongin, Sehun pun mencoba lagi. "Hey Jong, ja…" Belum sempat Sehun meneruskan kalimatnya Jongin sudah memeluknya duluan sambil sesenggukan. Hey lihatlah, ini kejadian langka. Tidak biasanya Kim Jongin menangis. Sehun sendiri hanya pernah melihat Jongin menangis karena anjingnya mati selebihnya dia lupa apa Jongin pernah menangis untuk hal lain atau tidak.

Sehun terkejut mendapati Jongin menangis sampai sesenggukan begini. Walaupun Jongin gay dia tetap lelaki kan? Harusnya dia tidak menangis sampai seperti ini, benar? Sehun semakin penasaran sebenarnya apa yang membuat Jongin sampai menangis begini.

"Tenanglah Jjong, kau kenapa?" Kata Sehun sambil mengusap-usap punggung Jongin agar tenang.

Lama Sehun menunggu sampai Jongin benar-benar tenang dan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Baekki memutuskanku Sehunnaaa. Dia mengakhiri hubungan kami." Dan Jongin pun menangis lagi.

Sehun terkejut mendengarnya. Jongin itu sudah berpacaran cukup lama dengan Baekhyun, satu setengah tahun kalau dia tidak salah ingat. Dia lebih dulu berpacaran dengan Baekhyun dibanding dengan Chanyeol. Kemarin kan mereka habis jalan bersama, kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba sudah putus saja?

"Jangan bercanda Jjong, kau pasti berbuat salah padanya kan sampai dia memutuskanmu begini?" Sehun bertanya sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Jongin.

Jongin berteriak sebal, "DIA MEMUTUSKANKU KARENA DIA MENGANGGAP AKU BANYAK HUTANG. PUAS KAU?" Jongin masih meneruskan tangisnya. Heran juga kenapa Jongin sensitif sekali hari ini.

Sehun berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan Jongin tadi karena Jongin berbicara sangat cepat dengan suara seraknya. Setelah itu Sehun pun tertawa keras sekali sambil sesekali memukul Jongin.

"HAHAHA bodoh sekali Jjong. Bagaimana bisa dia percaya kalau yang membuat kita pulang cepat waktu itu penagih hutang sungguhan HAHAHA." Sehun meledak dalam tawanya. Sadar Jongin malah semakin murung dan hanya diam saja dia pun menghentikan tawanya.

"Sudahlah Jjong jangan dipikirkan lagi, kan masih ada Chanyeol hyung." Sehun menenangkan.

Jongin hanya diam. Sepertinya dia marah.

"Baiklah aku minta maaf okay? Aku telepon Chanyeol hyung agar kemari ya? Untuk menghiburmu." Sehun melanjutkan.

"Biar aku saja." Jongin melunak, sambil malas-malasan dia pun mendial nomor tiga di speed dialnya, nomor satu untuk Sehun, nomor dua untuk Baekhyun dan nomor tiga untuk Chanyeol. Sepertinya sekarang dia harus mengganti Chanyeol menjadi nomor dua.

"Hyungieee." Jongin memulai dengan nada manjanya. Sehun sampai bergidik mendengar nada bicara Jongin. "Ke apartementku ya. Pleaseee." Nadanya lebih manja lagi.

Sepertinya Chanyeol menyetujui apa yang diminta Jongin sehingga Jongin berkata, "Baiklah akan ku tunggu. Bye hyungie. Saranghae." Sehun pun memeragakan seperti orang muntah di depan Jongin.

"Kenapa kau?" Jongin bertanya.

"Kau berbeda sekali jika dengan Chanyeol hyung. Aku sampai mau muntah mendengarnya."

"Berlebihan sekali Sehunna. Aku biasa saja ah." Jongin berjalan ke dapur sambil mengacak rambut Sehun.

"Yak! Kau merusak tatanan rambutku." Marah sehun.

* * *

Chanyeol sudah datang dari tadi. Tidak sampai setengah jam dia sudah sampai di apartement Jongin dan Sehun. Tetapi semua yang dilakukannya selalu salah di mata Jongin dan akan berakhir dengan Jongin yang mengomeli Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sedang mengambil air di dapur pun menghampiri Sehun yang sedang mencuci piring yang baru dipakainya.

"Sehun-ah, kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Jongin ku? Daritadi dia terus memarahiku. Padahal kan aku tidak berbuat sesuatu yang salah." Chanyeol berkeluh kesah pada Sehun.

"Tidak tahu hyung. Mungkin sedang suntuk. Kenapa tidak kau ajak dia keluar saja? sedikit berbelanja mungkin bisa menaikkan moodnya." Sehun menanggapi.

"Dia memarahiku karena aku mengajaknya keluar tadi. Dia bilang aku terlalu boros lah, lalu marah-marah tentang susahnya hidup jika kita boros lah. Sampai panas kupingku ini mendengarnya." Chanyeol masih melanjutkan keluhannya.

"Ajak saja dia berlatih dance, bagaimana?" Sehun memberikan usulan yang menurutnya sudah paling baik.

"Aku juga sudah mengajaknya begitu, tapi kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku tidak begitu pandai menari. Dia malah bilang menari denganku malah akan membuatnya bertambah sebal." Ternyata ide itu pun ditolak Jongin.

"Kau sudah menawarinnya cokelat? Jongin kan sangat suka cokelat. Kulitnya saja cokelat." Sehun mencoba sebisanya.

"Itu juga sudah. Dia malah memarahiku karena dia menganggap aku akan membuatnya gendut dengan cokelat itu lalu dia akan jadi jelek, lalu aku akan mencari penggantinya dan meninggalkannya." Raut muka Chanyeol semakin suram.

Sehun menghela nafas. "Susah juga si hitam itu. Mungkin dia sedang datang bulan hyung jadi sensitif seperti itu. Sudahlah, biarkan saja dulu."

"Aku bisa mendengar omonganmu Sehunna." Jongin menyahut dan masuk ke dalam dapur.

"Siapa yang kalian maksud sedang datang bulan huh?" Jongin memelototi keduanya. Sehun dan Chanyeol pun hanya bisa diam jika Jongin sudah begini.

* * *

Chanyeol sudah pulang sejak sore. Jongin mengusirnya karena sebal dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Padahal kalau dilihat lagi Chanyeol melakukan segalanya dengan benar. Sehun yang melihat Jongin hanya diam pun akhirnya jengah juga.

"Jjong, apa begitu berartinya Baekhyun sampai kau seperti ini?" Sehun memulai.

"Seperti ini bagaimana?" Jongin bertanya balik.

"Yaa seperti ini, dari tadi kau hanya diam saja. kau bahkan memarahi Chanyeol yang sudah jauh-jauh datang untukmu. Seperti bukan kau saja." Sehun meringis mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

"Begitu? Entahlah. Mungkin aku hanya kaget kehilangan salah satu kekasihku." Jongin menjawab.

"Kalau begitu cari kekasih yang baru. Kau kan Kim Jongin. Siapa yang tidak mau jadi kekasihmu?" Sehun memberi semangat pada Jongin.

"Kau benar Sehunna. Aku kan Kim Jongin. Pasti mereka tidak akan menolak menjadi kekasihku." Ck percaya diri sekali.

"Nah itu benar, jadi sekarang semangatlah, cari kekasih baru Jjong." Sehun menambahkan.

"Berarti dia harus tipe uke kan?" Jongin malah bertanya.

"Eh? Ya kalau kau mau tipe uke cari saja yang uke." Sehun menjawab.

"Dia harus lebih manis dari Baekhyun kan?" Jongin bertanya lagi.

"Tentu. Kau harus dapat yang lebih baik."

"Sehunna."

"Apalagi Jjong?" Sehun sudah mulai kesal.

"Kau saja ya yang jadi kekasihku?" Jongin mengatakannya dengan muka yang berseri-seri. Sedangkan Sehun terlalu terkejut untuk menanggapi apa yang Jongin katakan.

**TBC**

* * *

**please tell me, what the difference between KaiHun and HunKai?**

**Thank you for reading this fiction. hope your review will make my fiction better and better. ****feel free to critic, you can blame me too btw. just send me a PM if you need something to ask :)**


	4. ending

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Kampus masih sangat sepi karena perkuliahan baru dimulai pukul delapan. Biasanya hanya anak-anak yang mengikuti organisasi saja yang sudah datang sepagi ini, entah apa yang mereka kerjakan. Pagi ini berbeda. Jongin sudah tiba di kampus lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu. Kenapa? Setelah tadi malam dia meminta Sehun menjadi kekasihnya, Sehun membalasnya dengan perkataan yang benar-benar membuatnya berpikir keras.

Sehun akhirnya berkata setelah dia terdiam cukup lama, "Kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku. Lagi pula kita sahabat kan?" Sehun menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "Begini saja, mungkin jika kau sudah tidak bersama Chanyeol hyung lagi aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk menjadi kekasihmu." Setelah itu Sehun masuk ke kamarnya.

Jongin menghela nafas. Jongin sengaja berangkat pagi agar tidak bertemu Sehun. Dia merasa bodoh meminta Sehun menjadi kekasihnya tanpa berpikir dulu. Sehun itu sahabatnya, tentu saja dia tahu Jongin dari yang paling baik sampai paling buruk. Jongin mengacak rambutnya kesal. Dia berada di danau dekat kampusnya sekarang. Menunggu Chanyeol. Dia sudah memikirkannya semalaman sampai tidak tidur. Dia tidak akan melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Jongin tidak benar-benar mencintai Chanyeol.

Chanyeol datang dengan nafas terputus-putus karena berlari. Terlihat sekali dia belum mandi walaupun tetap ehem tampan. "Hey sudah lama menunggu ya?" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Jongin, "Tanganmu sampai dingin begini. Pakai jaketku ya." Chanyeol pun melepaskan jaket yang dikenakannya dan menyampirkan jaket tersebut di bahu Jongin. Menggenggam tangan Jongin lagi, "Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sampai membuatku datang ke kampus sepagi ini mengalahkan kutu-kutu kampus?" Chanyeol tidak begitu menyukai _nerd _di kampus mereka. Mengganggu katanya.

Jongin menghela nafasnya sebelum berkata, "Hyungie, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa meneruskan hubungan ini denganmu." Chanyeol tadinya akan memprotes apa yang dikatakan Jongin tapi dengan cepat Jongin berkata kembali, "Dengarkan dulu, okay." Chanyeol diam. "Hyungie, aku tidak benar-benar mencintaimu. Sorry to say. Selama berpacaran denganmu pun aku berpacaran dengan orang lain. Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak bisa meneruskan hubungan ini denganmu."

Chanyeol masih bungkam dan memandang Jongin dengan tatapan setenang biasanya. Dia melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Jongin. "Begitu? Ya sudah kalau itu yang kau harapkan."

"Eh, hyungie tidak marah?" Jongin bertanya.

"Tidak. Buat apa marah? Kau jujur saja aku sudah senang." Jawab Chanyeol dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Waaah aku sudah khawatir kau marah saja. Hyungie jjang!" Setelahnya Jongin memeluk Chanyeol sebentar.

Sehun yang memperhatikan semuanya dari awal pun tersenyum melihat sahabatnya berubah menjadi lebih baik. Sehun khawatir karena tiba-tiba saja Jongin pergi pagi sekali ke kampus. Orang yang sedang kalut bisa melakukan apa saja kan? Jadi dia pun mengikuti Jongin. Anggap lah itu kekhawatiran Sehun sebagai sahabat Jongin. Sejujurnya dia merasakan detakan aneh di jantungnya karena Jongin meminta Sehun menjadi kekasihnya. Untungnya akal sehat Sehun lebih mendominasi tadi malam, sehingga dia bisa mengeluarkan jawaban yang benar.

Sehun melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Masih jam tujuh, dia baru ada jadwal jam sepulu pagi ini, jadi dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke aprtement untuk mandi dan sarapan. Sehun tertawa sendiri karena membayangkan paniknya dia tadi pagi sampai tidak sempat mandi untuk mengejar Jongin.

* * *

Sehun baru pulang dari kampus dan menemukan Jongin sedang memasak. Jongin memasak. Apa kiamat sudah dekat? Jadwal kuliah Sehun lebih siang dibanding Jongin, makanya dia juga selalu pulang lebih sore, atau dia akan membaca buku sambil menunggu sore di perpustakaan kampus. Penjaga perpustakaan adalah sahabatnya yang lain selain Jongin. Okay kemabali ke Jongin yang sedang memasak. Sehun pun menghampiri Jongin untuk melihat apa sebenarnya yang sedang dilakukan Jongin.

Dapur mereka memang tidak seberantakan waktu pertama kali Jongin mencoba untuk memasak, lumayan, begitu pikir Sehun. Dia melihat apa yang dimasak Jongin. Ikan kalengan, sayur kalengan, daging kalengan, semuanya masakan yang hanya perlu dipanaskan saja.

"Jjong, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun akhirnya bertanya.

"Kau sudah pulang Sehunna? Bukankah kau harusnya berkata 'aku pulang'? Kau ini seperti maling saja." Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

Dia menempelkan tangannya di dahi Jongin, "Tidak panas," Jongin menepis tangan Sehun. "Kau ini kenapa? Tumben sekali memasak seperti ini. Jangan-jangan kau mau memasukkan racun ke dalam makanan itu dan membiarkanku memakannya ya?" Sehun memicingkan matanya.

Jongin menjitak kepala Sehun, "Aww." Sehun meringis.

"Aku merasa makanan yang kita makan itu kurang sehat Sehunna, junk food, ramyun, tidakkah kau merindukan masakan rumah?" Jongin menjelaskan.

"Hey yang kau masak ini juga junk food Jjong, lihatlah semuanya makan kalengan." Sehun menunjuk semua makanan yang sedang dimasak Jongin.

"Nah itu dia, aku sempat berbicara dengan Kyungsoo hyung tadi, kau tahu kan? Kyungsoo hyung yang kekasihnya Suho hyung itu. Aku menanyakan resep masakan rumahan yang mudah dibuat, tapi karena aku tidak mengerti juga dia menyarankanku untuk membeli makanan kalengan saja, katanya rasanya tidak seburuk jika aku memasak sendiri."

Sehun pecah dalam tawanya, "Tentu saja dia benar, kau saja baru belajar menyalakan kompor itu seminggu yang lalu hahaha"

"Ya! Setidaknya aku kan sudah berusaha Sehunna."

Sehun menyadari bau yang aneh pun menghentikan tawanya, "Jjong masakanmu gosong." Sehun dengan panik mematikan kompornya.

"Aissh kau mengajakku mengoborol sih, aku kan jadi lupa mengaduk masakanku." Jongin merengut sebal.

"Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkanku? Kau saja yang tidak fokus memasaknya." Sehun tidak mau kalah.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus menghabiskan makanannya."

Sehun hanya menghela nafas, "Baiklah." Sehun pun mengalah.

* * *

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk berhadapan di meja makan, berdoa sebelum memulai makan malam mereka. "Amen." Jongin mengakhiri doa mereka.

Sehun memandang makanan yang tersedia di hadapannya. Penampilannya tidak begitu buruk, jadi Sehun mengambil sesendok dan menyuapkannya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Jongin.

Sehun menelan makanannya, "Sedikit pahit sih, tapi selebihnya enak. Kau tidak makan?"

"Ini aku makan." Jongin pun menyuapkan makanannya. "Tidak buruk, lumayan lah untuk pemula." Kata Jongin setelah menelan makanannya. "Aku akan meminta Kyungsoo hyung mengajariku memasak kalau begitu, bagaimana menurutmu Sehunna?"

"Tidak usah dipaksakan Jjong. Biar aku saja yang memasak kalau kau mau masakan rumah, bagaimana?" Sehun menawarkan diri.

"Memangnya kau bisa memasak?" Jongin rasa kemampuan masak Sehun sama saja seperti dirinya.

"Tidak begitu lihai sih, tapi lumayan kalo untuk makanan semacam ini." Sehun menjawab dengan sangat percaya diri.

"Tapi kan kau selalu pulang sore. Kita bisa terlambat makan malam kalau menunggumu pulang Sehunna. Sudah biarkan saja aku memasak." Jongin masih memaksa.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah pulang dari jam dua, tetapi aku sering menghabiskan waktuku di perpustakaan untuk membaca buku, jadi sore aku baru pulang." Sehun membeberkan rahasianya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu mulai sekarang urusan memasak aku serahkan padamu Sehunna." Kata Jongin.

"Ay ay captain!" Sehun menjawab dengan suara anak kecil.

Jongin memandangi Sehun yang sedang mengunyah makanannya. Sehun tampak seperti anak kecil jika sedang begini, makan saja berantakan. Sehun itu bisa menjadi sangat manis jika sedang tersenyum dan menjadi sangat dewasa jika sedang menghadapi masalah. Sifat Sehun yang begitu membuat Jongin senang menggoda dan bermanja-manja pada Sehun. Jongin rasa yang ini benar, dia benar-benar mencintai Sehun, rasanya berbeda dengan yang dulu dia rasakan terhadap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dia akan menenangkan Baekhyun jika sedang menangis, tapi dia merasakan sakitnya jika Sehun bersedih. Dia akan tertawa bersama Chanyeol jika Chanyeol mengeluarkan leluconnya, tetapi orang yang tertawa saat lelucon Jongin tidak lucu hanya Sehun.

* * *

Mereka sedang menonton berita malam sekarang. Televisi sedang menayangkan ramalan cuaca untuk besok. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka. Jongin masih memperhatikan Sehun dan mengaguminya diam-diam.

"Jjong, kau berangkat jam berapa tadi pagi? Kenapa waktu aku bangun kau sudah tidak ada." Sehun pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Entahlah, jam lima mungkin. Aku bertemu Chanyeol hyung dulu tadi." Jongin menjawab.

"Kau sudah tidak marah padanya?"

"Aku memikirkan perkataanmu Sehunna. Jadi aku putus dengan Chanyeol hyung." Jongin menjawab mantap.

"Perkataanku yang mana?" Sehun masih saja berniat menggoda Jongin.

"Tentang aku yang memintamu menjadi kekasihku. Aku sudah berpikir dengan sangat baik sekarang, aku tidak seharusnya berhubungan dengan orang-orang yang tidak benar-benar ku cintai. Sekarang kan aku sudah putus dengan Chanyeol hyung. Kau berjanji untuk mempertimbangkannya kan?" Jongin mengungkapkan semuanya.

"Mempertimbangkan apa?" Sehun ini pura-pura bodoh atau apa sih?

"Mempertimbangkanku untuk jadi kekasihmu Sehunna. Masa kau lupa?" Jongin sudah mulai kesal.

"Oh masalah itu. Kalau masalah itu aku sudah mengambil keputusan Jjong." Sehun menyengir lebar. Sepertinya dia belajar dari Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Beri tahu aku keputusanmu Sehunna." Jongin tidak sabar.

"Aku rasa aku bisa mencoba memulai danganmu Jjong, kau tahu jantungku berdetak aneh saat kau memintaku jadi kekasihmu?" Sehun tersenyum manis sekali.

Jongin pun memeluk Sehun saking senangnya.

Sehun memaksa untuk melepaskan pelukan Jongin, "Hey Jjong, siapa yang menjadi semenya?"

"Tentu saja aku. Kau kan manis Sehunna." Sehun memerah mendengar perkataan Jongin.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak bisa. Kau bahkan lebih manja dari aku. Pokoknya aku yang jadi seme." Sehun menggembungkan pipinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan malam ini?" Jongin menampilkan smirk andalannya.

"Maksudmu?" Sehun masih belum mengerti apa yang dimaksud Jongin.

"Kita lihat siapa yang akan memasuki siapa." Setelahnya Jongin langsung menggendong Sehun ke dalam kamar mereka tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Sehun untuk membalas ucapan Jongin. Diantara Jongin dan Sehun pasti tidak ada yang mau mengalah, jadi biarkan saja mereka melewati malam ini berdua.

**END**

* * *

**waah finally I finished this fiction. Thank you for reading this fiction, thank you for your review. Hope this ending enough, sorry I can't make a smut fiction.**

**I will make another fiction, you can send me a PM if you have some request or something to ask. More love to EXO :)**


End file.
